· Kiss, Kiss ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Bella y Alice, dos chicas hermosas e inocentes, son las hermanastras mayores de Edward, un chico de alta moral y a la vez pervertido. Ellas están totalmente enamoradas de Edward y harán todo lo posible para enamorarlo. ¿Se Resistirá a ellas?•Erótico.Lime.
1. · Introducción ·

_**|Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son de Stephenie Meyer y son usados sin ánimo de lucro._  
_**|Título:** Kiss, Kiss._  
_**|Sumario:** Bella y Alice son dos hermosas e inocentes hermanas, además de ser las hermanastras mayores de Edward, un chico con un alta moral, pero a la vez pervertido. Ellas están enamoradas e idolatran a Edward, hasta tal punto de provocar y presentarse en situaciones extremas con el fin de seducirlo y enamorarlo para que así elija a alguna de ellas. ¿Podrá resitirse a ellas? O más bien, ¿a quién escogerá? M. Lime. Erótico. BellaxEdwardxAlice. OoC en exceso. _No Canónico.  
_**|Autor:** Firo Prochainezo/Leon L._  
_**|Fandom:** Twilight_  
_**|Pairing principal:** Bella Swan/Edward Cullen_  
_**|Otras pairing:** Bella/Edward/Alice. Esme Cullen/Carlisle Cullen. Posible Alice/Jasper._  
_**|Rated:** M_  
_**|Advertencias:** Incesto (no del todo). Triángulo amoroso. OoC. AU. No!canon. Lime._  
_**|Fecha de publicación: **17 de octubre del 2010. **  
**_

_**.:: Kiss, Kiss ::.**_

_«Kiss Kiss Fall In Love_

_Maybe you're my love?»_

_._

_**Introducción**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**P**odría decir con certeza que cuando Esme y Carlisle, después de un par de años de salir, decidieron casarse, Edward se puso muy contento por esto. Pero desde luego que Alice y Bella fueron las más felices al recibir al noticia. Ellas habían estado esperando a por esto desde hace tiempo, el día en el que por fin cambiaría todo y se volvería mucho mejor. Lo habían anhelado y esperado por lo que a ellas se les hizo una eternidad. Y ese día saltaron, se abrazaron y rieron de alegría.

Ellas estaban absolutamente enamoradas de Edward, o así podría decirse. Lo amaban, lo idolatraban, en fin, lo adoraban hasta tal punto de casiestar obsesionadas con él. Él era el mundo de cada una, no había nada más que él. Todo siempre era Edward y después Edward, todo fuera por complacerlo. Siempre estaban allí para el chico, siempre lo cuidaban, lo mimaban, lo abrazaban y lo besaban tiernamente como ninguna hermanastra lo hacía con su hermanastro. Él por supuesto también se ponía muy contento. Y ahora que iban a convertirse en hermanastros de verdad todo iba a ser mucho mejor, porque podrían estar con él día con día, podrían cuidarlo todavía más y consentirlo todo el tiempo.

Esme y Carlisle por supuesto lo habían notado y no es como si les importara mucho ni los alarmara, de hecho era tan raro que se alegraban por ellos y apoyaban esto. Aunque también estaba de por medio la intriga de quién se quedaría con quién, ya que seguro alguien saldría sobrando. Mientras tanto tenían mucho tiempo, Edward tenía 8 años y ellas tenían 10. Él en esa entonces estaba embobado y "enamorado" de las dos, además tenía la tonta ilusión de que podría casarse con ambas y vivir una bonita historia de amor, hasta que Carlisle le aclaró que estaría cometiendo poligamia. Él algún día, si fuese el caso, tendría que escoger a una de las dos.

Fue allí cuando esos sentimientos extraños quedaron olvidados, en realidad por un buen tiempo, sin embargo ellas siguieron, ellas amaban tanto a su hermanastro menor... Y aquí contaré esta descabellada historia de estas dos hermanas enamoradas de Edward, que harán las cosas más extremas con el fin de complacer y enamorar su hermano... Todo sea por él.

Es aquí cuando empieza todo...

_**+Nota De Autor:**_

_+Sí, sé que seguramente les parecerá una locura, pero ¡a mí me encanta la idea! Esta es una pequeña introducción, sé que no se me dan bien, pero espero que llame la atención. Seguro que se preguntan de donde vino esta idea, pues fue al empezar a ver un animé hace algún tiempo, en donde pasa lo mismo, dos hermanas que hacen todo lo posible por seducir a su hermanastro y enamorarlo. Obviamente esto es una adaptación, ergo yo escribiré todo y sólo me basaré en unas pocas cosas del animé. En primer lugar, en el animé las hermanas son gemelas, así que ya tenemos una diferencia. Espero que no moleste, pero el nombre del animé que me inspiró prefiero decirlo al final de fic, no quiero que sepan lo que pasa xD. _

_+Otro punto a aclarar es que será un triángulo amoroso, habrá Alice/Edward y Bella/Edward, pero eventualmente será Bella/Edward. También, habrá lime y situaciones que serán en cierto punto eróticas, pero **NO HABRÁ LEMON**. Como ya saben, **está prohibido en esta página** y aunque cueste trabajo tengo hacer todo lo posible por cumplirla (sin tener en cuenta la traducción, que tengo obligación de terminar). Sin embargo, probablemente en mi blog publique la versión sin censura xD En donde vendrá la historia completa, si alguien en el más recóndito rincón desea leerla. _

_**~Leon.**_

_**17 de octubre del 2010.**_

_**twitter . com / leonannika**_


	2. · Capítulo I ·

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son de Stephenie Meyer.

**Muchísisimas gracias por los reviews a todas: iOvs Anna Cullen Ross; kmi cullenlove; ; delitah cullen; PunKLadY108; princesacaris; Luli Ibn La-Ahad Cullen; ROO; Aleisa Black; Mary de Cullen; lu537 y alijas1002. La historia en sí no podría ser sin ellos. Se aprecia cada uno de ellos (: **

**.:: Kiss, Kiss ::.**

**.**

**Capítulo I**

**.**

**.**

**B**ella y Alice, sin duda eran unas hermosas chicas. Aquí no sólo me refiero a sus apariencias, sino también a carácter y personalidades. Eran muy diferentes si eran comparadas, ya que cualquiera que las viera por primera vez lo último que le pasaría por la cabeza sería la posibilidad de que fueran hermanas. Probablemente lo único que compartían era esa extraña palidez y hermosura, porque respecto a carácter y personalidad eran como polos opuestos. Y eso era algo que atraía mucho a las personas que les rodeaban.

Bella, muy delgada, pero con curvas bien definidas y proporcionadas, estatura promedio, cabello marrón oscuro de largo promedio y ojos chocolate intenso que cuando los mirabas parecías perderte en ellos por lo intrigantes, cerrados, incitadores y a la vez inocentes que eran. Ella era la más seria y discreta, mucho más tímida, pero de carácter fuerte y decidido.

En cambio, Alice era todo lo contrario. Muy menuda, tanto de complexión como estatura. Tenía un corto y puntiagudo cabello negro intenso que apuntaba hacia cualquier lugar imposible y unos ojos verdes llenos de alegría y amabilidad. Ella era enormemente activa, casi llegando a lo hiperactivo, siempre la encontrarías con una sonrisa que era a la vez pícara, amable y muy alegre. Alice por supuesto no era en lo absoluto tímida y era demasiado... "aventada", si me lo preguntan, aunque eso no significaba que no fuera de lo más inocente.

Ellas, eran a la vez muy diferentes y a la vez tan iguales. Como había dicho, ellas compartían ese aire misterioso de hermosura pura e inocente, pero que a la vez incitaba como el demonio. Todo el que las veía quedaba de inmediato intrigado y fascinado por esa extraña hermosura discreta que emanaban.

Sin embargo, ellas sólo tenían ojos y mente para una sola persona. Siempre había sido así, desde que habían visto a aquel niño por primera vez, cuando su padre salía con la afable de Esme, el día en el que ella lo había llevado a casa para que lo conocieran. Desde ese día, Bella y Alice podría decirse que quedaron fascinadas y prendadas de él. Porque era único y perfecto, pensaron ellas, un pequeño Dios al que tenían que complacer en todo lo que quisieran.

Ambas eran muy unidas, se contaban todo, aunque la mayoría de las veces no era necesario hacerlo porque era como si se comunicaran por la mente. A partir de allí fue cuando comenzó todo, el inicio de un amor extraño que era compartido entre las dos, pero a la vez codiciado. Era un amor entre dos, un amor extraño que era tan difícil de explicar.

Porque las dos lo idolatraban y amaban de la misma manera, era como si fuesen una misma, las dos estaban tan obsesionadas con él de la misma forma que ambas querían complacerlo en todo lo que se pudiera, pero no querían compartirlo con absolutamente nadie.

Y era allí cuando empezaba lo complicado, porque ambas eran cómplices, entendían perfectamente el amor que le tenían y que sabían que nadie más podría comprender. Se unían para estar siempre con él, pero a la vez una no soportaba que la otra estuviese con él y viceversa. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Ni siquiera ellas mismas se entendían.

Sólo sabían que por ahora eran las hermanastras más afortunadas, aunque técnicamente a él no lo vieran como tal. Para ellas sólo era como una excusa, una forma más de poder estar con él. Porque como se había dicho, no había lugar o situación en el que ellas no estuvieran para ayudarlo o salvarlo, aunque para Edward a veces significara lo contrario…

.

.

Edward detestaba levantarse temprano, en sí, odiaba el hecho de tener que levantarse todas las mañanas muy temprano para tener que ir al instituto. Era una cosa que odiaba demasiado y que Bella y Alice sabían muy bien mejor que nadie. Y, como buenas "hermanastras" que eran, para ellas se había vuelto una costumbre hacer todo lo posible para que Edward se levantara a tiempo y no llegara tarde a la escuela. Originalmente esto había sido una tarea de Carlisle y Esme, pero para ellas más que una tarea, era algo voluntario. Sí, así de encantadas estaban con él.

Esta mañana, desde luego, no era una excepción. Bella y Alice como siempre se habían levantado temprano para hacer algunos deberes que Esme no podía realizar debido a que su trabajo como decoradora se llevaban gran parte de su tiempo. Así que ellas gustosas le ayudaban a aligerar el peso de la casa realizando unas cuantas actividades.

—¡EDWARD! —por toda la casa pudo escucharse el canto fuerte y alegre de Alice mientras subía por las escaleras una vez terminadas sus tareas para levantar a Edward para el colegio. Bella miró irritada a su hermana desde la cocina, mientras hacía el desayuno y, como era de costumbre durante los cinco días de la semana, ella no quiso quedarse atrás y salió disparada de la cocina para subir igual que Alice las escaleras.

Ellas irrumpieron en la habitación de Edward mientras cada una intentaba llegar primero que la otra pero, como siempre solía ser, las dos llegaban al mismo tiempo. Alice saltó a la cama de Edward cayendo encima de él, que todavía seguía dormido y Bella se puso sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, junto a la cama. Edward no duró mucho tiempo más dormido.

Abrió los ojos algo adormilado y alarmado, encontrándose muy de cerca el rostro alegre y activo de su hermana Alice. Él jadeó y exclamó una maldición, haciendo que Alice se alejara de él mientras se incorporaba.—¡¿C-cuántas veces tengo que decir que no hagan esto? —exclamó él medio avergonzado, medio enfadado o eso quería dar a aparentar.

Cualquiera pensaría que uno fácilmente podría acostumbrarse a este tipo de despertada, pero él no. No cuando se trataba de despertar y encontrar tu hermana encima de ti en una posición algo sugestiva. Lo había dicho montones de veces, siempre sonrojado y casi muerto de la vergüenza, mientras ellas le lanzaban una mirada de adorable inocencia.

Ellas por supuesto jamás habían hecho caso o no lo comprendían, o mejor dicho, les gustaba hacerlo pasar este tipo de vergüenzas. —¡Hora de levantarse! —dijeron las dos al unísono, mientras Edward se alejaba un poco de ellas todavía sonrojado y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama. Y entonces… Bella y Alice hicieron lo que Edward odiaba todavía más, besaron de cada una de un lado su mejilla, y al mismo tiempo. Era algo que francamente no soportaba, porque hacía que se sonrojara todavía más y que sintiera demasiado calor.

¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué demonios tenían que hacerlo? —¡BASTA! —Edward se paró furioso de la vergüenza y sacó prácticamente arrastrando a sus dos hermanas. Todavía rojo se recargó en la puerta después de haberla cerrado y suspiró. Esto se había vuelto más insoportable, como una regla de todos los días. Siempre había sido así, pero ahora ya era más frecuente.

Edward recordaba que ellas hacían eso desde la primera vez que las había visto. El que amabas lo besaran… le causaba calor y prácticamente lo hacían temblar. No entendía por qué, pero no soportaba que lo hicieran tampoco, ¡bah! No soportaba nada de ellas, pero a la vez le gustaba. Ni él mismo se comprendía. Jamás lo haría. Porque ellas eran tan extrañas, atrevidas y… hermosas… No podría ver sus días sin que hicieran eso, porque ya se había acostumbrado tanto a ellos que ya hasta se quejaba por simple costumbre.

.

.

Edward miró a sus hermanas por primera vez en el día. Estaban tan… impecables. Tan guapas como siempre y sin embargo el no podía evitar quedárseles mirando. Mucho menos cuando ellas insistían en llevar ropa por lo general provocativa… Él se había dado cuenta de que ellas ni siquiera notaban lo que causaban en los chicos que llegaban a mirarlas. O al menos lo notaban y siempre iban felices por la vida, ¿serían así de inocentes?

Edward no quería creerlo. No con todo lo que hacían.

Él por supuesto no era indiferente a ellas, y eso era lo que más le molestaba. Cristo santo, ¡ellas eran sus hermanas! ¡Sus hermanas mayores! Era tan horroroso para él pensar en lo atractivas e incitadoras que le parecían. Con las piernas torneadas y delgadas bajo esas cortas faldas, los pequeños pero bien formados montículos bajo sus blusas, los ojos perdidos pero a la vez alegres y las sonrisas coquetas. Venía entonces ese calor, esas ganas de hacer cosas sucias y… era allí cuando culpaba a sus alocadas hormonas. Sí, sería imposible para un chico de 15 años no alborotarse teniendo semejantes mujeres así. No, no se podía por las hormonas.

Ellas como chicas y al usar uniforme en su instituto tenían que llevar casi siempre faldas. Lo que era malo para Edward, ya que eso significaba verlas todos los días con sus faldas cortas y, a pesar de todo el tiempo, jamás se acostumbraría y siempre se sentiría incómodo al sentir la necesidad de mirarlas. Sí, era demasiado patético.

—¡Vamos, vamos, que se te hace tarde! —dijo Alice empujando a Edward para salir al jardín frontal. Sí, aquí venía lo peor. Hora de subirse al auto de Alice. Como Esme y Carlisle tenían que salir temprano para trabajar, en sí un rato antes de que él se levantara a prepararse para el colegio, por lo que ellos tenían que irse solos al instituto y ¿quién conducía? Fácil: Alice.

Y para Edward, el hecho de subirse en el auto de Alice era una pesadilla. Lo temía enormemente y a pesar de que todas las mañanas tenía que sufrir esta pesadilla, aún no se acostumbraba tampoco. No se acostumbraba a ninguna de las actitudes y acciones de sus hermanas. ¿Quién podría dejar el pánico de viajar a toda velocidad? Edward no sabría la respuesta, pero sí sabía que él jamás lo haría.

Alice estaba demente y por supuesto, no era de extrañarse que también condujera así. Subirse al auto, Edward aferrado al asiento trasero, Alice escuchando música a todo volumen y dando vueltas peligrosas por las calles mientras otros autos pitaban. Ver las calles como remolinos, como cosas imposibles ver por lo rápido que iba y finalmente parar en seco.

La sensación que producía era de lo más desagradable. Lo único que ganaba era probablemente un mareo gratis. Edward bajaba del auto y sentía como si el piso estuviese cayéndose en pedazos, esa sensación tan desagradable. En lo más profundo había un gran alivio, pero desde luego que el mareo era mucho más fuerte. Y odioso.

Ellas se bajaron del auto con una elegancia total, casi una desconocida perfección. Todos alrededor comenzaban a mirarlas, Edward también lo sentía. Alice contenta y radiante como siempre. —¡Vamos, vamos! —cantó ella alegremente mientras empujaba a Edward hacia su escuela.—Te llevaré.

—Espérame —exclamó por detrás una Bella enfadada y algo celosa. Por supuesto que solo Alice no acompañaría a Edward, ella también tenía que ir. No lo permitiría, no, señor. ¡Ella también tenía que acompañar a Edward!

—¡Alto, esperen! —dijo Edward cuando Bella llegó hasta ellos en medio de un segundo. Ellas se detuvieron y lo miraron sorprendidas. —Yo… tengo que irme, que llego tarde, en serio —rápidamente dijo Edward y antes de que las hermanas pudiesen decir algo más él ya se había esfumado. Ellas se quedaron paradas allí mirando boquiabiertas y sorprendidas como Edward, que había llegado prácticamente corriendo, entraba al edificio. Luego intercambiaron miradas de tristeza —Vaya, parece que no pude dejar a Edward… —comentó Alice con tristeza exagerada. Casi una hermosa actuación.

—Bah, en fin. Tenía prisa —replicó Bella suspirando.—¡Muévete! Nosotras también llegaremos tarde —agregó Bella mientras empujaba a una Alice sin delicadeza alguna, que se había quedado semi-hipnotizada mirando hacia la escuela. Su cuerpo accedió, aunque después comenzó a irse por sí misma.

Edward suspiró una vez que se alejó lo suficiente de sus hermanas. Dios, esto se volvía cada vez más pesado. Él no sabía si era una suerte o no que no fueran en la misma escuela, aunque le quedaba poco tiempo de eso. Edward llegó para encontrarse con varios chicos, entre ellos sus mejores amigos, Jasper y Emmett. Lo habían visto todo, como siempre.

Ellos parecían disfrutarlo. Como Alice y Bella siempre, pero siempre, acompañaban a Edward a todos lados y ni siquiera en la escuela lo dejaban paz… Era más que lógico pensar que todo mundo estaban enterado de la extraña relación que llevaban esos tres hermanastros. Nadie la comprendía, sin embargo era algo divertido y placentero mirarlos.

Como había dicho, esas dos chicas eran demasiado hermosas como para no prestarles atención. Emanaban un brillo y una belleza a la que no era posible evadir. Porque cualquiera que se acercara a ellas las miraría de inmediato. Y eso era lo que solía pasar en el instituto. Prácticamente todos los chicos de la escuela verían día con día cómo esas chicas técnicamente acosaban a su hermano.

—¡Oh, por los demonios, ¿cómo puedes ser tan idiota? —exclama Emmett incrédulo cuando localiza a Edward. El cobrizo simplemente pone los ojos en blanco. Lo típico, Emmett quejándose e insultando a Edward por ser, según él, un completo idiota y ciego.

—No entiendo cómo puedes despreciarlas así —agregó Jasper un tanto desanimado. Su otro amigo era un poco más tranquilo, se ahorraba los insultos, pero no se abstenía de comentarle lo incrédulo y desanimado que se sentía al ver cómo Edward despreciaba y alejaba sus hermanastras con poco tacto, pero sobretodo, estúpidamente.

Sí, adivinan. Ellos también estaban técnicamente embobados por ellas. Se les quedaban mirando cada vez que podían, oséase siempre, hablaban de ellas casi todo el tiempo y las admiraban. Pero sobretodo se lamentaban de no poder tener nada con ellas y mucho más importante, envidiaban a Edward y a la vez lo odiaban. Porque él tenía la jodida suerte de tener hermanas como esas.

—Ya quisiera yo tener hermanas así —comentó Emmett rojo.—Si fuera así jamás las despreciaría. ¡No sería tan estúpido! —exclama finalmente con algo de enfado.

—Déjame en paz. ¡Lo dices porque no estás todos los días con ellas! —dice Edward medio incrédulo; medio exasperado. Todo mundo le dice eso. Todo mundo le cree un idiota y un ciego por ¡rechazar a esas hermosas! Pero nadie lo entiende. En realidad ni siquiera él mismo lo entiende, así que se hace todavía más patético. Le gusta eso y a la vez lo detesta.

—¡Ya lo quisiera! Estoy seguro de que sería el chico más feliz del mundo. No me importaría tenerlas todo el día siendo tan hermosas y encantadoras —fantaseó Emmett mientras Edward rodaba por enésima vez los ojos. Los dos amigos suspiraban mientras caminaban.

—A mí tampoco me molestaría. No con Alice… —A Jasper le encantaba Alice. Era demasiado notorio, todo mundo lo sabía, pero lo tonto era que Alice ni siquiera lo notaba. Lo que extrañaba demasiado a Edward porque era tan notorio que casi se sentía en el ambiente. Como algo físico. El pobre obviamente no se atrevía de decírselo, porque estaba más que enterado de los sentimientos de Alice hacia Edward y eso era lo que le hacía frustrarse y desanimarse más. No tenía caso.

—Bah, no sé ustedes, pero yo me voy a clase —dijo Edward dando fin a la sarta de tonterías que decían sus amigos. Él se adelantó por los pasillos, sus amigos se quedaron unos instantes parados e intercambiaron miradas de exasperación y siguieron a su amigo por el corredor.

.

.

**· Nota de Autor:**

+Ajá, no me tardé mucho si lo vemos desde mi punto de vista xD. No sé, es que estuve pensando muy bien cómo iba a llevar la historia. Por unos días estuve pensando en editar la historia y convertir a Bella y a Alice en gemelas, pero por fin me decidí a hacerlas como un principio planeé. Hermanas simplemente. Ya estoy pensando en los próximos capítulos. Francamente este me costó un poco de trabajo, ya saben, el primer capítulo es el que suele costar un poco más de trabajo. Las chicas que ya me hayan leído en otras historias sabrán que yo soy de narrar más que nada, casi no hago diálogos, pero en esta historia creo que cambiaré eso.

Seguro que algunas les parece mi narración algo confusa y extraña, es mi estilo de escritura, sólo yo me entiendo, pero si no entienden o algo por el estilo, no duden en decirme. Cualquier crítica constructiva o destructiva es bien recibida, así como los comentarios positivos. Agradezco una vez más los reviews y por supuesto sus alertas/favoritos. Ah, y puede que el capítulo de hoy les haya parecido un poco flojo, pero ya comenzará a ponerse interesante, eso espero.

Sean felices.

**~Leon**  
** Jueves 28 de octubre de 2010**


	3. · Capítulo II ·

**|Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son de Stephenie Meyer.

**Muchísisimas gracias por los reviews a todas: iOvs Anna Cullen Ross; kmi cullenlove; ; delitah cullen; PunKLadY108; princesacaris; ****Luli Ibn La-Ahad Cullen****; ROO; Aleisa Black; Mary de Cullen; lu537; alijas1002; darky1995; Sakura93; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen; Jeziik; delitah cullen; she-is-a-cullen. La historia en sí no podría ser sin ellos. Se aprecia, adora y ama cada uno de ellos (: **

**.:: Kiss, Kiss ::.**

**.**

**Capítulo II:**

**Siempre Con Edward**

**.**

**.**

_ **A** Bella y a Alice les encantaba jugar en la calle. Más si se trataba de ir por la tarde al parque que estaba cerca de la esquina. Ellas siempre solían irse a jugar con sus amigos pelota, escondidillas, píllame si puedes, juegos de mesa, en fin, cualquier cosa que se les pusiera enfrente. Cualquier ocurrencia que tuvieran. Y les gustaba mucho más si se trataba de ir con Edward. Hacía poco que él se había convertido en su nuevo "hermano" y era muy divertido llevarlo al parque._

_Su madre siempre les encargaba su hermano menor y ellas gustosas cuando se iban al parque se lo llevaban de la mano, aun cuando no hubiera mucha diferencia y ellas fueran niñas también. Hoy no había sido la excepción, en estos momentos Alice y Bella llevaban a su hermano al parque, cada una tomándolo de cada mano. Ellas llegaron al lugar y se juntaron con los amigos, como era de costumbre._

_Edward era todavía muy pequeño, dos años menor para ser exactos, mientras que el resto de los niños eran de la misma edad. Ergo, excluyeron un poco al chico, ya que según las propias palabras de los niños, él todavía era un bebé. Alice y Bella no estuvieron muy contentas con ello, pero se encogieron de hombros, pensando que probablemente era mejor mantener alejado a Edward esos niños revoltosos. Podría hasta hacerle daño con la enorme pelota con la que iban a jugar._

_Alice y Bella dejaron de jugar inmediatamente cuando escucharon un chillido. Ellas lo conocían tan bien que no necesitaron pensarlo dos veces y fueron a la "salvación" de su Edward, ignorando las miradas desconcertadas de sus amigos. Edward estaba tan tierno, no pudieron evitar fijarse ellas, sus mejillas estaban algo rojas y caían unas cuantas lágrimas por ellas. Él estaba dando pasos hacia atrás, intentando alejarse de un perrito que le ladraba de una manera un poco agresiva. —¡Eddie! —cantó Alice bailando hasta él y poniéndolo detrás de ella._

_Bella la imitó y se puso al lado de Alice, a la vez que recogía un palo del suelo, Alice no se quedó atrás. —Vete, perro malo. ¡Déjalo en tranquilo! —exclamó Bella, mientras le agitaba al perrito la vara para asustarlo y Alice le daba ligeros golpes, sólo era un perrito algo asustado, así que no tardó mucho en irse corriendo por donde llegó. Bella soltó la vara y se agachó al lado de Edward. —¿Estás bien, pequeño, Eddie? —preguntó Bella acariciando la tierna mejilla. _

_—S-Sí… —balbuceó Edward, sonrojándose un poco más por la vergüenza. No sabía si avergonzarse o alegrarse por el hecho de que sus hermanas le hubiesen salvado. Pero Edward siempre había temido a los perros y como aquel le había ladrado le había entrado el pánico, pensó que lo mordería. Ellas lo encontraron tan tierno en ese momento que el pequeño Edward jadeó un poco al sentirse apretujado entre sus dos hermanas, que lo abrazaban fuertemente. _

_—¡Ah, me alegra que estés bien! —suspiró Alice, mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte y Edward comenzaba a pensar que se asfixiaría.—No sé qué haría si te hubiese pasado algo, Eddie. _

_—Basta. Lo estás ahogando, eres una odiosa, ¿sabes? —se quejó Bella algo celosa, mientras daba un ligero empujón a Alice para que se alejara. Cuando Edward vio que sus hermanas mayores se alejaban, se cruzaban de brazos y se miraban ceñudas, supo que tenía que hacer algo. No le gustaba que discutieran porque entonces querrían meterlo a él para que escogiera a una. _

_—Gracias… —Además de querer agradecer, fue lo único que se le ocurrió para intervenir, sólo que no terminó por la pena. Alice que había abierto la boca para contestarle a Bella algo grosero, la cerró y se giró hacia Edward. O ambas lo hicieron, más bien. _

_—Aww, ¡eso no importa! ¡Haríamos cualquier cosa por ti! ¿No es así, Bells? —exclamó Alice tan alegremente como siempre. Ella era demasiado entusiasta y repentinamente había olvidado el enfado que había sentido hace algunos instantes. Parecía pasar lo mismo con Bella. Así eran ellas._

_—¡Claro que sí! Siempre estaremos para ti —dijo Bella, mientras miraba a su hermana fijamente, intercambiando miradas de complicidad. Ambas sonrieron. _

_—Sí, siempre estaremos allí para ti, para cualquier cosa —confirmó Alice con una gran sonrisa. Y entonces, como si ambas se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, se inclinaron hasta que estuviesen a la altura de Edward y le dieron un beso. Cada una en cada mejilla. Ellas siempre hacían eso, tomando por sorpresa a Edward. De inmediato apareció el acostumbrado sonrojo. Edward sentía que sus mejillas ardían después de que ellas se alejaron. _

_…_

—¡Despierta de una vez, anda! —exclamó Alice dándole un codazo a su hermana, que estaba dormitando sentada en el último pupitre del aula. Bella abrió los ojos perezosa y ambas se miraron ceñudas. Alice cruzada de brazos y pegando con el píe en el suelo, impaciente.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó Bella malhumorada, miró alrededor y vio que ya quedaban unos cuantos estudiantes. Se le había pasado el tiempo volando, pero tenía tanto sueño y tanta flojera… Las clases eran tan aburridas.

—¡Pasa que ya acabó la clase y sigues allí durmiendo! ¡Llegaremos tarde! —replicó Alice exagerando sus movimientos con las manos. Bella se despertó por completo, recogió sus cosas y se colgó la mochila al hombro. Ambas salieron del aula y se dirigieron al auto amarillo patito propiedad de Alice. Ella condujo a toda velocidad y Bella estaba como si nada, amabas estaban acostumbradas a esa velocidad tan grande…

—¡Eddie, Eddie! —cantó tan alegremente Alice cuando bajo del auto y vio a Edward. Él estaba con sus amigos y en cuanto escuchó la voz tan familiar de Alice, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Dejaron de hablar y sus amigos se giraron hacia Alice que venía hacia ellos prácticamente corriendo con Bella detrás.

—Ya sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así… —murmuró Edward sonrojándose y mirando al suelo, pero volvió a levantar la vista rápidamente, cuando su mirada se encontró con las piernas torneadas de su hermana. Pensó que sus amigos estarían riéndose de él por el nombrecito, pero como era de esperarse ellos estaban mirando pasmados a las chicas. Edward odiaba que su uniforme constara de esas faldas tan… cortas. Rodó los ojos y se volvió hacia Alice.

—Pero si está muy lindo…

—¡Ya te ha dicho que no lo llames así! —dijo Bella cuando llegó a ellos. Las miradas de inmediato se dirigieron hacia ella.

—¡Tú también lo llamabas así! —replicó Alice cruzándose de brazos. Edward les miraba aturdido y los chicos también. Para ellas seguía siendo tan fácil discutir entre ellas por cualquier tontera y curiosamente siempre terminaba siendo por su culpa.

—Lo has dicho, lo llamaba. Ahora ya está muy grande para eso —replicó Bella también cruzándose de brazos. Edward sabía que si dejaba que esto siguiera pronto lo meterían para que le diera la razón a alguna de las dos. Odiaba hacer eso, por lo que pensó que sería oportuno intervenir de una vez y evitar que armaran revuelo. Además por alguna razón no soportaba que sus amigos las miraran y además ya se estaban ganando miradas de personas alejadas de ellos…

—Bueno, no importa —dijo Edward, mientras se rascaba la cabeza, signo de estar nervioso.—¿Podemos irnos?

Alice había abierto la boca para contestar, pero calló y miró a Edward. —Sí, tienes razón, ¡vámonos de una vez! —Y dicho esto tiró de Edward, que jadeó sorprendido, y se lo llevó corriendo por el lugar. Bella se quedó atrás y miró a sus amigos, les dio un tímido saludo antes de irse también.

—Espera, casi me llevas arrastrando —masculló Edward cuando Alice se detuvo. Cristo santo, ella se exaltaba y emocionaba mucho por todo. Era demasiado hiperactiva y entusiasta. No tanto como su otra hermana, que era más tranquila, aunque a veces enloquecía. Alice sonrió ampliamente y dio la vuelta al auto para subirse.

.

.

—¡Edward! —exclamó Alice abriendo de golpe la puerta de la habitación de Edward. Alice se decepcionó un poco al ver que su hermano no estaba allí. Alice comenzó a preguntarse la razón por la que no estaba allí, pero aún así comenzó a buscar por la habitación por si acaso. Y entonces, mientras buscaba cerca del escritorio, encontró un papel que no pudo evitar leer.

—¿Qué hacen? ¿Por qué demoran tanto? —preguntó Bella entrando a la habitación, después de unos minutos. —¿En dónde está Edward? —añadió al ver a Alice sola en la habitación.

—No lo sé, pero… mira esto —respondió Alice con los ojos abiertos más de lo normal. Bella fue hasta Alice y tomó el papel que le ofrecía. Era de la escuela. Informaba que Edward iba muy mal en algunas materias, por lo que tenía que esforzarse mucho si quería conseguir la plaza en la Secundaria de su preferencia, además solicitaban la presencia de los padres para hablar un poco de ello.

—¡No puede ser! —saltó Bella. Ella y Alice se miraron como si el mundo fuese a acabarse. Era la realidad para ellas. —¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—No lo sé, pero por lo pronto tenemos que ir a esa "plática" o lo que sea —replicó Alice releyendo la nota.—¿Sabes lo que significaría si él no aprobara esas materias, verdad?

Bella no contestó. Pero ambas se miraron fijamente a los ojos, entendiéndose perfectamente. Por sus mentes pasaba en ese momento un solo pensamiento: No podían permitir de ninguna manera que Edward reprobara esas materias. Debía haber alguna manera de que pudiesen ayudarle y eso es lo que harían. Cualquier cosa posible. Todo sea por y para ayudar a Edward.

—Nadie tiene que enterarse de esto, no es necesario —decía Alice dando vueltas por la habitación.—Nosotras lo arreglaremos, con eso será suficiente. Lo ayudaremos, ¿no es así?

—Siempre con él —afirmó Bella con seguridad, recordando con un intenso fulgor los viejos recuerdos. La promesa que años atrás le habían hecho a Edward.

—Si reprueba las materias… ¡no podrá estar con nosotras en la Secundaria! —gimió Alice, como si una tragedia se tratase. Ella suspiró dramáticamente. Probablemente sería exagerado, pero para ella eso significaba el fin del mundo. No soportaban estar tan lejos de Edward y ahora que tenían la oportunidad de estar en la misma escuela… No podían perderla.

—¡Bastas, no lo digas! No pasará. Vamos, tenemos que buscar a Edward —dijo Bella. Ambas salieron de la habitación, Bella llevando consigo la nota de advertencia. Iban bajando por las escaleras cuando alguien entró por la puerta principal de la casa, ambas miraron sorprendidas a un Edward algo agitado.

—¿En dónde estabas? —preguntó Alice.

—Estaba con Emmett —contestó Edward. Emmett, uno de los grandes amigos de Edward, vivía a unas cuantas calles de la casa. Edward solía ir muy seguido con él, a pasar gran parte de las tardes para así librarse de los obsesivos mimos y cariños de sus hermanas. Aunque siempre había sido así, Emmett era amigo de Edward desde que podía recordarlo, se veían desde que eran muy pequeños.

—Oh, vaya, no me importa. Me lo imaginé —contestó Bella, bajando entusiasmara por la escalera. —Siempre has adorado estar con tu amigo, ¿cierto?

—Supongo que sí —musitó Edward, pues Bella a ese punto le había abrazado cariñosamente. Sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco de rojo y Alice los miraba al pie de las escaleras con los brazos cruzados, arqueó las cejas y Bella repentinamente se separó. Ella sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Ah, sí, lo había olvidado! —dijo Bella.—¡La cena está lista! —soltó repentinamente, sobresaltando a Edward, que no terminaba de comprender el comportamiento de sus hermanas. Ella sonreía muy contenta y Alice hizo lo mismo, les miró a ambas y después sonrió también.

Bella siempre cocinaba, y eran extraños los días en los que no lo hacía. Edward debía de admitir que amaba la comida que Bella le preparaba, lo cual ella encontraba gratificante y le alegraba mucho, haciéndole preparar las cosas con mucho más entusiasmo y quedando el doble de ricas.

Alice siempre había encontrado esto algo irritante y solía ponerse celosa. Ella, al contrario de Bella, era un fiasco para la cocina y aunque lo había intentando muchas veces, por medio de libros y esas cosas, pues… no tenía el mismo toque que Bella. Bien se decía que aunque aprendieras todas las recetas posibles de cocinas, si no tenías toque para cocinar, no tenía mucho caso.

**.**

**.**

**—E**dward, en serio no puedo creer que seas tan malo con ellas —saltó Emmett, sacudiendo los brazos de manera dramática. Estaban saliendo de las clases y se dirigía hacia la salida de la escuela, con Edward entre Emmett y Jasper, que le acompañaban.

—Vas a empezar con eso —murmuró Edward rodando los ojos y negando con la cabeza. Estaban hablando de otra cosa y Emmett había empezado de la nada con eso. Así era siempre. —Y yo no puedo creer que no te canses de repetirme lo mismo.

—Y yo tampoco puedo creer que seas tan grosero con una hermana tan dulce como Alice —terció Jasper, como lamentándose. Emmett y Edward se miraron, intentando contener la risa, sobre todo Emmett. Jasper era tan extrañamente sentimentalista… Él se tomaba muy en serio todo esto de los sentimientos y emociones.

—¡No soy grosero! ¡Son mis hermanas! —replicó Edward pronto, quizá demasiado rápido.—Y ustedes no comprenden porque no están con ellas los siete días de la semana y cada hora del día. Es fácil decir que…

Pero Edward no terminó la frase, Emmett y Jasper le miraron y se extrañaron cuando este se había quedado parado y miraba fijamente con una expresión difícil de definir hacia el frente. Los otros dos chicos hicieron lo mismo y se sorprendieron (probablemente no tanto) cuando vieron una gran multitud de chicos algo emocionados.

—Espero que no sea lo que pienso —masculló Edward para sí mientras aceleraba el paso y se dirigía hacia la multitud. Su ceño se pronunció cuando enfrente de la multitud vislumbró a sus hermanas problemáticas y obsesivas.

Pudo ver a Mike Newton al lado de ellas, cortejándoles seguramente. _«Ese tío…»_, comenzó a pensar Edward con algo de enfado. Mike estaba hablando con ellas, quienes estaban muy sonrientes y tan hermosas como siempre. A su alrededor la multitud de chicos les observaban muy fascinados.

_«¿Y qué más se puede esperar? Son dos tías bonísimas y más maduras alrededor de un montón de adolescentes hormonales»_, pensó Edward sin ser conciente realmente de ello. Y cuando comenzó a procesar lo que había pensado, se sonrojó furiosamente y su enojó aumentó.

_«¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¿Por qué provocan que comience a pensar estas estupideces? Son mis hermanas. ¿Cómo pude decir eso de ellas? Soy un asco»_, pensaba Edward mientras trataba de hacerse camino por los chicos. _«Pero ¡ellas ya saben muy bien lo que ocurre cada vez que ponen un pie aquí, maldita sea!»_

Y era verdad. Edward había entendido hace tanto tiempo dos cosas, bueno, probablemente siempre lo supo. Una de las cuales no le gustaba y prefería ignorar: sus hermanas eran hermosas. Podría decirse que eran perfectas. Poseían una belleza algo extraña que parecía incitar y atraer a cualquier chico que las mirara.

Y teniendo en cuenta que ahora Edward estaba en la secundaria, un lugar lleno de adolescentes hormonales, que saltaban y se sentían atraídos por cualquier chica que tuviese un físico aceptable y un rostro hermoso… ya podía imaginarse lo que pasaba cada vez que alguna de ellas iba a visitarle a la secundaria.

También si teníamos en cuenta que Alice y Bella ya tenían diecisiete años y por lo tanto ya _eran mayores y maduras_, aumentaba todavía más el interés de sus compañeros de Edward por ellas. Porque a sus compañeros les gustaban las chicas mayores o al menos así era con la mayoría de sus compañeros.

—¿Qué es lo que están haciendo aquí? —exclamó Edward por encima de las voces de sus compañeros. Algunos callaron y le miraron sorprendidos, Alice y Bella hicieron lo mismo. Ellas sonrieron al mismo tiempo y sus rostros se iluminaron, pero Edward, que miraba a su alrededor entre celoso y avergonzado, no le importó.

—Ahm, nosotras… —comenzó a decir Alice, pero no terminó porque uno de los chicos le golpeó y entonces otro se acercó a ella al ver su audacia. Los demás comenzaron a emocionarse y entonces Edward entornó los ojos, comenzando a perder la paciencia. Era increíble que fueran tan inmaduros…

—Pero ¿qué demonios? —comenzó a decir Edward.—¿Por qué han venido? —gritó Edward repentinamente, sorprendiendo a todos, que callaron de inmediato de nuevo.

Esta vez sus hermanas ya no estaban sonriendo, sino que miraban algo extrañadas a Edward, que a este punto ya no disimulaba la molestia y el fastidio que sentía en estos momentos. Tenía fija la mirada en sus hermanas.

—¿Eddie? No…

—¡No me llames así! —saltó Edward sin controlarse. Estaba tan enfadado que eso sólo había servido para enojarle más. Ellas se sobresaltaron un poco ante su tono de voz y el dolor fue evidente en los ojos de las dos. Él nunca les hablaba así.

—Pero nosotros…

—¡No me importa! ¡No me gusta que vengan aquí! ¡Sólo me avergüenzan! —soltó sin molestarse en controlar su tono y enfado. Era demasiado. Habían sido tantas veces y a ellas no parecía importarles lo que pasaba aquí.—¡Estoy harto, ¿se enteran?

A este punto algunos que habían estado allí comenzaron a irse, no sin echar unas últimas miradas apenadas hacia atrás. Jasper y Emmett miraban algo estupefactos desde una distancia muy corta de allí y las chicas repentinamente se quedaron más serias que nunca.

—Yo… Lo sentimos, Edward —murmuró Bella mientras miraba al suelo. Edward que había estado con la mirada fija en el suelo después de su rabieta, levantó la vista sorprendido.

—Sí, lo sentimos mucho. No volverá a pasar —terminó Alice. Edward casi sintió horror cuando vio los ojos de ella más brillosos de la cuenta, pero mantuvo la fría y firme expresión. Ellas se giraron sin decir otra palabra más y se fueron alejando.

—Te pasaste, idiota —Edward gruñó furioso cuando Emmett llegó por detrás a pegarle por la espalda. Edward podía adivinar que el golpe de Emmett no había sido el mismo golpe amistoso y bromista de siempre.

—Sí, eres un idiota. No mereces tener unas hermanas tan dulces y amables como ellas —secundó Jasper, su tono era más irritado de lo normal. Edward miró alrededor y vio a unos cuantos 'espectadores', entre ellos Mike Newton, que le miraba con resentimiento.

Pero Edward los ignoró y sin poder evitarlo su mirada se dirigió al suelo, encontrando un papel blanco tirado en el pavimento. Edward lo recogió extrañado y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo cuando leyó su contenido, mientras un gran sentimiento de culpa le llegaba.

**|Nota de Autor:**

Ahmm, sé que me tardé mucho en actualizar. Err, la verdad no era conciente (hasta ahora) de que había pasado tanto tiempo. Sólo me recuerda lo rápido que se van los días. En fin, es que yo suelo escribir muy pausado y sólo cuando se me viene en gana xD. Probablemente de cinco o seis párrafos por día porque así pienso más lo que escribo. Espero que les haya gustado por lo menos algo, por lo menos yo disfruté un poco escribiendo esto xD Agradezco entera y profundamente a las chicas que dejaron review en el cap anterior, gracias, en serio. Ojalá que sigan leyendo :) Y no olviden dejarme un pequeño comentario, que me hacen muy feliz :)

**Feliz Año Nuevo!**

**Leon  
Lunes 27 de diciembre de 2010**


	4. · Capítulo III ·

**|Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Stephenie Meyer. Parte de la trama es del animé/manga KissxSis… intento adaptarle algunas cosas de su argumento a mi propia cosecha.

**+Millones de gracias a: delitah cullen, lu537, Lorraine Cullen Swan, darky1995, lax gabytaxx, Denisse-Pattison-Cullen, m0radita, Jeziik.** Se aprecian con todo el corazón, sinceramente gracias.

**.**

**.:: Kiss, Kiss ::.**

**Capítulo III:**

**¡Te Ayudaré!**

**.**

**_«O_**_h, esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hice?»_, se preguntaba Edward con enfado hacia sí mismo. Los sentimientos de culpa y arrepentimiento se arremolinaban en su interior, causándole un horrible malestar. Se guardó en el bolsillo el papel y comenzó a prácticamente correr.

Emmett y Jasper se miraron entre sí sin entender nada de lo que pasaba. Edward fue rápidamente por el lugar, deseoso de alcanzar a sus hermanas y resolver esto de una vez por todas. Como siempre lo había echado a perder, como siempre las había tratado y hacerles sentir mal. Es que 'a veces' podían con él.

Lo peor de todo esto es que era Edward quien terminaba arrepintiéndose, porque el ver a sus hermanas tristes y dolidas era lo peor que podía pasarle. No lo soportaba y mucho menos si era por su culpa. Y ahora mismo, el que ellas se hubiesen entristecido sólo era culpa suya.

Un poco de alivio de inundó cuando vio que las dos chicas todavía seguían aquí, pero pronto comenzó a sentir algo de temor y vergüenza; le era muy difícil disculparse. Ellas se giraron sorprendidas cuando escucharon el ruido de los zapatos contra el pavimento justo detrás de ellas.

—¿Edward? —musitó Alice algo confundida. Edward pudo ver la tristeza en sus ojos y se sintió peor, había sido un completo idiota. Probablemente si les hubiese escuchado antes de explotar no hubiese pasado nada de esto.

—Y-Yo… yo lo siento… —comenzó a decir Edward, sin saber cómo empezar a justificar su rabieta. Bueno, aunque la tuviera, no tenía por qué gritarles así. Eran sus hermanas.

—No, no. No tienes porque disculparte —le cortó Bella, negando con la cabeza, mientras Alice asentía, dándole la razón. —Ya nos habías dicho que no viniésemos así, sabemos que te molesta. Perdónanos a nosotras.

—No. Es que… yo no sabía que —farfulló Edward rápidamente. —No sabía a lo que venían. No quise escucharlas, lo siento —añadió con un poco más de firmeza, mientras su vista se desviaba hacia otro lado. Alice y Bella intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas, antes de volverlo a mirar, sin saber qué decir.

—No importa, no te preocupes —se atrevió a decir Bella rápidamente, no le agradaba que Edward se sintiese mal por su culpa. Ellas habían sido unas imprudentes al llegar así a pesar de las advertencias de Edward.—No te sientas mal por haberte enojado, ¿sí? Tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo…

—Estábamos invadiendo tu espacio, lo entendemos. Te causamos demasiados problemas —intervino Alice.—Sólo que… no podemos evitarlo. Pero ya no volverá a pasar, réstale importancia.

—No… Ya sé por qué vinieron y por eso me siento mal por haber gritado así… —comenzó a decir Edward de nuevo, esta vez sonrojándose un poco y con la vista aún fija en algún punto que no fueran ellas. Iba a continuar hablando, pero entonces sintió que unos brazos se le echaban al cuello y lo comenzaban a asfixiar.

—¡Ahhh! —exclamó Edward. Estaba más rojo que un tomate y pronto se desvanecería tanto por la vergüenza, como la falta de respiración. Alice y Bella se le habían echado al cuello y lo abrazaban al mismo tiempo, tan fuerte que no le permitían respirar. —N-No…

Ellas se separaron y Edward les miró, ambas sonreían. Alice tan emotiva con algo de lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos esmeralda y Bella con su sonrojo y sus ojos chocolate brillando intensamente. —¡Oh, eres tan bueno! ¡Y dulce!

—Pero… no entiendo por qué les importa… No sabía que sus sentimientos llegaran a tal punto que… —continuó diciendo Edward. Era increíble lo mucho que sus hermanas podían hacerle sentir algo avergonzado y probablemente, juzgando por sus actitudes, no se daban cuenta de ello. Edward agradecía que no hubiese nadie cerca de aquí, ¿qué pensarían? Ellas sólo eran sus hermanas, pero siempre inventaban muchas cosas.

—¡Lo sentimos! ¡No quisimos meternos en tus asuntos! —ambas se disculparon, interrumpiendo de nuevo a Edward. Ambas estaban muy apenadas y un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Bella, la más vulnerable. _«Seguramente está molesto por eso también, ¿cómo no estarlo?, si nos estamos metiendo en sus asuntos…»_, comenzó a pensar Bella.

—No. No estoy molesto —aclaró rápidamente Edward. —Sólo que no estoy seguro de qué es lo que estaban haciendo aquí. ¿Era por… la junta de padres? —Vale, era algo obvio. De hecho estaba seguro de que habían venido a su escuela por esa razón y por eso se había sentido tan mal, pero no podía creer que los sentimientos de cariño por parte de sus hermanas llegaran a este punto.

—Sí… —contestaron ambas, aunque Edward no se sorprendió mucho. En estos momentos sólo estaba algo confundido y lleno de curiosidad.

—¿En verdad vinieron aquí por eso? No entiendo por qué.

—Queríamos ayudarte, Edward —respondió Alice. —Encontramos ese aviso y entonces… pensamos lo peor, sí.

—No debieron haber venido… De todas formas era una junta de padres, no habrían podido…

—Sabes qué podría pasar si se enteran de las notas que tienes, además ¡ya casi es el examen de admisión! —exclamó Alice, como siempre tan emotiva. —Si no mejoras tus notas, no podrás estar…

—Lo sé —contestó Edward, esta vez algo apesadumbrado. No quería que Alice terminara de decir eso, sólo le haría sentirse peor —Aún no estoy seguro de la preparatoria que quiero…

—Oh, vaya, entendemos —terció Bella asintiendo, intentando ocultar la ansiedad. Alice hizo una mueca, no le gustaba el hecho de que Edward todavía estuviese indeciso respecto a su decisión, pero había que respetarlo. —Piensa muy bien en cuál es la que más deseas estar.

Ambas le sonrieron. No importaría, le apoyarían sin dudarlo. —No se preocupen, sé que podré mejorar mis notas —dijo él muy convencido.

.

.

Edward se sentía cansado a este punto. Probablemente en cualquier momento explotaría, porque se sentía tan tenso y preocupado que esos sentimientos ya no cabían en él. Habían pasado unos cuantos días en los que estuvo concentrándose en estudiar y repasar, sobre todo en las asignaturas que fallaba.

Aunque la decisión sobre a qué preparatoria irse le abrumaba un poco, porque no se decidía, estaba decidido a mejorar sus notas y a prepararse bien para el examen de admisión, fuese la escuela que fuese, él tenía que mejorar sus notas, sobre todo en idiomas.

Tenía dos opciones, irse a la preparatoria en la que le habían recomendado debido a sus habilidades deportivas y en donde ya no tenía grandes problemas para entrar. La otra opción era irse a la misma preparatoria que sus hermanas, pero… para ser sinceros, la idea le aterraba un poco. Es decir, ya de por sí Edward se exasperaba por el 'acosamiento' de sus hermanas en casa.

No se imaginaba qué podría ser de su vida si ellas también lo hicieran en el instituto. Él estaba seguro de que esa era una de las razones por las que ellas estaban tan entusiasmadas por su ingreso a la preparatoria. Probablemente estarían detrás de él todo el tiempo, sus mismos compañeros de secundaria detrás de ellas y también le harían preguntas que él odiaría… sería como estar en el mismo averno.

Pero sabía muy bien que esa era la mejor opción. Probablemente si sólo les aclarara a sus hermanas que no las quería tan excesivamente cerca, ellas lo entenderían y lo dejarían. Aunque… ¿cuántos años llevaban juntos y pasaba lo mismo? Eran demasiado emotivas, cariñosas, le querían en exceso.

Sacudió la cabeza, no quería seguir pensando en eso. En estos momentos estaba caminado de regreso a casa, pues últimamente se estaba quedando tarde para ponerse al corriente y estudiar, lo cual lo mataba, porque eso sólo era para mejorar sus notas. ¡Todavía faltaba prepararse para el examen de admisión! Y si era sincero consigo mismo, no lo estaba logrado del todo.

A este punto ya se encontraba en la casa, justo enfrente de la puerta principal, sacó las llaves abrió la cerradura y no se sorprendió mucho de encontrarse a sus dos hermanas esperándole allí. Pero vio algo que lo dejó con la boca abierta, que hizo que todo el aire se le saliera y que se sintiera como un muñeco desinflado y los ojos se le salieran de órbitas.

.

.

—No me gusta que Edward esté tan presionado —comentó Alice frunciendo el ceño y negando con la cabeza, en señal de desaprobación.

Bella suspiró, estaba más que de acuerdo. —Sí… el pobre últimamente se le ve tan estresado —comentó ella, mientras cortaba algunas verduras. Ya estaban en casa desde hace algún rato. Edward como en los últimos días, se había quedado en la biblioteca de su instituto a estudiar un poco.

A Bella y a Alice no les gustaba mucho esto, significaba menos tiempo con él, pero sabían que debían de apoyarlo. Al fin y al cabo él necesitaba hacerlo si quería entrar a la preparatoria. Aunque no habían vuelto a hablar sobre su decisión, era mejor no presionarlo y no evidenciar la ansiedad que ambas sentían.

—Deberíamos de hacerlo algo para…

—Sabes que no quiere que le ayudemos —le cortó Bella, sacudiendo la cabeza. Alice, que estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa, recargó la barbilla en sus manos. No cocinaba, así que simplemente miraba. —Nos dijo que podía mejorar por sí solo…

—Pero ¿no ves cómo está? Parece agotado —dijo Alice, melodramática. Soltó un fuerte suspiró de lamento. —Pobre Eddie, tenemos que ayudarlo de alguna manera.

—Cree que puede solo…

—No lo sé, eso quisiera pensar, pero por su actitud pienso que no del todo.

—No me hagas pensar eso también, que me mortifica —se quejó Bella. Había un poco de verdad en las palabras de Alice, si de por sí el siempre había sido algo serio, ahora lo era más. Parecía más absorto en sus pensamientos y se irritaba más fácilmente, probablemente estaba teniendo un poco de problemas en regularizarse.

—Pues… pensaré alguna manera de ayudarle a estudiar.

—Pues yo…

—Espera, ¡Edward está aquí! —exclamó Alice y se levantó de su lugar para irse. Bella le miró algo sorprendida y también fue detrás de ella. Edward estaba allí plantado y se le veía cansado.

—¿Quieres cenar?

—¿Quieres darte un baño?

Antes de que Edward pudiese contestar alguna de esas rápidas preguntas, Alice fue con la siguiente: —¿O… me… quieres… a mí? —exclamó ella, levantándose la blusa que tenía y enseñando su sostén, que cubría unos firmes, redondos y algo grandes senos. Esto provocó los jadeos escandalizados de Edward y Bella, que se quedaron inmóviles mirando a Alice, que sonreía.

—Ahhh… —Fue todo lo que pudo decir Edward, tenía la boca abierta y sus pupilas se habían dilatado. No podía siquiera moverse porque estaba mirando fijamente los pechos de ¡su hermana!

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —exclamó Bella, bajándole la blusa a Alice, quien le miró algo confundida—¡Eso es muy penoso!

—D-Dios… —_Voy a morir, _terminó Edward en su mente. Bella miró a Edward, que estaba rojo como un tomate y comenzaba a hacer muecas mientras deseaba desaparecer de allí de una vez por todas.

—¿La viste, no es así? ¿Viste a Alice? —le preguntó Bella a Edward repentinamente, sorprendiéndolo, y se puso más nervioso.

—Y-Yo… n-no… —atinó a balbucear. ¿Qué podía decir? Sí, joder, las había visto y a pesar de que se recordaba a sí mismo que no estaba bien, porque Alice _era su hermana_, no pudo despegar la vista de ellas. Y eso que había visto un atisbo de ellas por el sostén azul.

—¡Eso no es justo! Solo la has visto a ella… —comenzó a murmurar Bella y el pulso de él comenzó a acelerarse y su corazón casi daba un vuelco, ella no pretendía… —Ya que la has visto a ella… También debes de mirarme a mí —añadió mientras comenzaba a desabotonar la blusa que llevaba.

Edward jadeó de nuevo, incapaz de decir palabra alguna, esto no podía estar pasando, no podían estar haciéndole este tipo de cosas. No justo ahora… porque olvidaría los estudios y solo… ¡No, no era por eso! Era porque…

Bella se sonrojó mucho más, cerró ojos y abrió su blusa, descubriéndose también —¡Mírame, Edward! —musitó ella y se quedó estática unos instantes para después abrir los ojos, queriendo ver su reacción. Pero… él ya no estaba. Ella jadeó sorprendida, a la vez que escuchaba la voz de Edward por detrás.

—No pueden estar yendo en serio… —soltó él ansiosamente, mientras se dirigía con rapidez hacia las escaleras, intentando huir de allí cuanto antes. —¡No se peleen por esas cosas!

Bella se giró y le vio huir rápidamente, mientras su cara de descomponía en una mueca compungida y su sonrojo se hacía más pronunciado —¡No puede ser!

—¡Es que Edward no quería ver tus pequeños senos! —se mofó Alice mientras sonreía malvadamente. Ella le miró sorprendida por unos instantes y de inmediato frunció el ceño e hizo una de sus muecas de enojo.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Nuestros tamaños son casi iguales! —replicó ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que sí.

—Los míos son más grandes por dos centímetros.

—¿Dos centímetros? ¿Y qué es eso?

.

.

Edward no había querido escuchar la discusión de sus hermanas, había llegado lo más rápido posible a su habitación. Soltó un resoplido exasperado e incrédulo, mientras se dejaba caer recargándose en la puerta que acababa de cerrar de un azote. Sus mejillas todavía ardían, su pulso estaba acelerado y sentía un nerviosismo en el estómago que no podía con él.

¿Cómo podían pelearse con cosas como esas? ¿Cómo podían… pelearse por el tamaño de… sus senos? ¿Cómo podían atormentarlo de esa manera? ¿No pensaban en su tranquilidad? ¿Qué demonios con esto? ¡Era el colmo! Y nunca… habían hecho algo como eso.

A sus recuerdos vino de nuevo la vívida imagen de los pechos de Alice cubiertos por el sostén de encaje azul. No podía negar que eran… atractivos… Sacudió su cabeza, como si con eso pudiera sacar esos pensamientos y de repente sintió un calor que le recorrió el cuerpo entero y despertó en él…

Corrió al cuarto de baño, abrió el grifo y se desnudó rápidamente, para echarse en la bañera. Suspiró agradecido e intentó relajarse, debía de hacerlo si no quería morirse. Y de repente no pudo evitar pensar de nuevo en lo que acababa de ocurrir, aunque no quisiera hacerlo no podía evitarlo.

Bella y Alice son realmente inocentes… ¿O en verdad Bella y Alice eran _tan _inocentes? ¿En verdad sólo habían hecho eso por una discusión tan absurda? ¿O intentaban provocarlo simplemente? Pero… ellas siempre habían sido así desde niñas.

Muchos de los recuerdos penosos e incómodos de la infancia le azotaron, pero dominaron sobre ellos de nuevo la vívida imagen de Alice levantando su blusa y de Bella desabotonando la suya y mostrándose ante él (aunque en realidad no la había visto). Los perfectos, redondos y maduros…

Y sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con una urgencia en su entrepierna, jadeó y se sintió arder su rostro. Esto era realmente penoso. Abrió el grifo de agua fría y se sumergió en el agua, como si eso le ayudara a olvidar esas cosas.

.

.

Treinta minutos después, Edward se encontraba sentado en la mesa junto con sus hermanas. Aparentemente estaban… ¿cenando? Pero sólo estaban inmóviles mirándose unos a otros. De repente Alice se puso de pie y los otros le miraron, confundidos.

—¿Quieres tomar un poco de refresco? —dijo ella, sirviendo un vaso en cuestión de segundos y ofreciéndoselo a Edward. Antes de que él pudiera decir o hacer algo, Bella se levantó de su lugar también.

—Pero ¡no debemos de tomar refresco durante la cena! —refunfuñó ella. En cuestión de instantes ella ya tenía servido algo de arroz en un plato y se lo ofreció a Edward —¡Esto está mucho mejor! —añadió con una gran sonrisa. Alice le miró contrariada.

—¿Eso? Esto está mucho peor —comentó ella. —Anda, bebe esto —insistió acercándole más le vaso a Edward, que comenzaba a fruncir el ceño y ponerse algo nervioso. Diablos, no podía evitarlo. Ellas enloquecían por completo y se convertían en otras cuando 'discutían'.

-—No, mejor come esto.

—Ahmm… creo que pasaré de los dos —se atrevió a decir Edward, intentando sonreír un poco, pero la verdad es que estaba algo aprensivo.

—¿En serio?

—¿Estás seguro?

Él simplemente atinó a asentir y ambas se encogieron de hombros. Volvieron a sentarse y se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, era mejor estar así, la verdad. —¿No lo llevas muy bien, verdad? —preguntó de repente Alice, confundiendo a Edward.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Tus estudios. Mejorar tus notas. El examen de admisión —dijo ella rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño. Bella la miró con desaprobación, pero a la vez miraba a Edward, temerosa de la respuesta.

—No… —masculló él, con la cabeza gacha. Era vergonzoso admitirlo. Se había negado a recibir ayuda, muy confiado de que podría hacerlo solo, pero la verdad es que era un fiasco con esas materias.

—Pero ¡no podrás estar en la misma preparatoria! —saltó Alice, levantándose de la silla y mirando a Edward con los ojos abiertos como platos. Los otros estaban algo sobresaltados por la reacción de Alice.

—¡Tonta, él aún no se decide por su preparatoria! —exclamó Bella irritada. —¡No lo presiones!

—¡No lo estoy presionando! ¡Sólo estoy diciendo que no podremos hacer muchas cosas de las que tengo pensadas!

—Yo… ya he escogido la preparatoria —murmuró Edward, esperando que eso zanjara la nueva y enésima discusión. —Creo que finalmente sí estaré en…

—¡En serio!

—¡Qué felicidad! —exclamaron ambas, melodramáticamente. Edward les miró asustadas por sus reacciones tan extasiadas, pero él no estaba tan entusiasmado. Probablemente ni siquiera podría ingresar a esa preparatoria.

—Y-Yo… No he podido concentrarme cuando estudiaba. Tengo sólo la mitad…

—¿Qué? —interrumpió Alice, sobrecogida, mirando intensamente a Edward a través de sus ojos esmeralda, que brillaban. —¡Tienes que esforzarte! ¡No podremos ir en el mismo instituto! ¡Hay un montón de cosas que quiero hacer contigo! —lo último lo añadió con algo de tristeza.

—Supongo que yo…

—¡Pero todavía hay tiempo! No te preocupes —dijo Alice muy emocionada, sin dejar que Edward dijera siquiera algo. Bella le miraba expectante, recelosa del repentino entusiasmo de Alice. —¡Estudiaré contigo hasta el final!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward, sonriendo un poco. No podía evitarlo, Alice a veces podía ser muy graciosa.

—¡Me convertiré en tu profesora particular! ¡Eso es! —exclamó Alice, muy segura de sí misma y sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿Mi profesora? —repitió sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Sonrió un poco y le miró divertido, pero Bella que había estado mirando la escena con el ceño fruncido interrumpió la escena.

—¡Espera! ¡Es injusto que lo tengas todo para ti! —refunfuñó Bella, levantándose también. —No olvides que también yo hice el examen de admisión.

—Hmm, claro! —replicó Alice burlona. —¡Tirar un lápiz al azar fue un gran método!

Bella se sonrojó y se cruzó de brazos, un gesto muy familiar en ella, dándole sin querer la razón. —¡Já! ¿Lo ves? —se mofó Alice riendo malvadamente. —Lo mío no será casualidad, ¡me aseguraré de que él apruebe el examen! —dijo orgullosamente.

—¿En serio? —dijo él algo inseguro.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡No te preocupes! —dijo ella con una gran sonrisa. —¡Déjaselo todo a tu hermana! —Y Edward esta vez quedó más que convencido. Sólo había que mirar el rostro de Alice, lleno de confianza y entusiasmo, para hacerlo.

Alice Cullen era muy conocida por algo, era de esas mujeres que tenían las agallas para todo. Y cuando ella se proponía algo, cualquier cosa, lo lograba sin pensarlo dos veces.

**+Nota de Autor:**

Díganme, por favor, ¿fue horrible? ¿realmente malo? ¿les gustó? Espero que sí, porque estuvo dudando mucho en escribirlo. Estoy incluyendo y combinando varios hechos del manga/animé, pero no será todo igual, claro, sólo incluiré algunas cosas necesarias para el argumento y mis escenas favoritas XD. Me preguntaban que edad tienen los chicos, pues Edward tiene 15 años (casi 16) y las chicas tienen 17, prontas a cumplir 18 :)

Otra cosa que me gustaría que me dijeran es ¿El ritmo de la historia está bien? xD O sea, ¿va muy lenta o muy rápida o qué? ¿Qué le falta? ¿qué le sobra? En fin, lo que sea. Agradezco críticas constructivas/destructivas. Le suplico que me dejen un Review! Me hacen muy feliz, porque me encanta saber lo que piensan de mi escritura y eso. xDD

Mil gracias por leer y comentar,

**Leon  
Lunes 3 de enero del 2011. **


End file.
